Yondaime Gaiden
by kaoru himura21
Summary: Básicamente es la historia de minato y kushina este fic esta basado e inspirado en el trabajo de kunoichi san s deviantart.


_Disclaimers: Naruto le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto y todos sus personajes sin embargo el fic también esta inspirado en el excelente trabajo de kunoichi-san "Yondaime's gaiden" *.* cada vez que veo el final lloró T.T. realmente me encanta su trabajo y me ha servido de inspiración muchas veces…^.^_

_Sinopsis__:_"_En el medio de una época de guerra donde los niños se ven forzados a crecer precipitadamente y el viento viene aderezado con aroma a sangre un joven encontrará no solo la gloria sino el amor." _

_Agradecimiento:__Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a los chicos que me __alentaron a escribirlo *.* esto es con mucho cariño para uds…besos ^.^ ._

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha.

Era un día soleado en Konoha sin embargo la brisa corría en todas direcciones refrescando el ambiente y moviendo la verde grama del campo de entrenamiento en donde un pequeño rubio de doce años estaba atado a un tronco.

-¡No es justo! - pataleaba el ojiazul tratando inútilmente de liberarse –¡casi lo logro!,¡ no es justo suéltame!.

-Ya, ya no tienes que armar un lío por eso después de todo no vale "el casi" y ninguno fue capaz de quitarme un cascabel. –hablaba Jiraiya mientras jugaba gozosamente con los dos cascabeles en su mano.

-¡¿Pero por que he sido yo él único que has atado?!- preguntaba el chico mientras veía como sus compañeros se tapaban los oídos ante los escandalosos reclamos.

-¿de verdad quieres que te lo diga? –a pesar de su posición la mirada del chico era desafiante así que el peligris se inclinó para quedar cara a cara con el rubio – por que tu técnica fue un desastre, no prestaste atención a mis movimientos además …-el ermitaño apretó su puño - ¡Nunca intentes engañar al gran Jiraiya de nuevo!.

"Así que solo lo hizo por su orgullo herido… " Pensaron los tres niños con gotitas en la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿ya nos podemos ir?- preguntó la única chica del grupo con un semblante algo triste –después de todo no conseguimos pasar la prueba.

-No tan rápido Naomi – el sannin aclaró su garganta –aunque ninguno consiguió quitarme los cascabeles han demostrado que conocen el verdadero trabajo de equipo así que he decido entrenarlos.

Los ojos de los pequeños se abrieron emocionados y las sonrisas no esperaron para salir de sus labios.

-De verdad sensei, ¿escuchaste eso toshi? –la pequeña se abalanzo sobre su compañero –ahora vamos a hacer un equipo de verdad. –sin embargo el peligris se percató de que la cara del rubio estaba baja y oscurecida.

-Oye no te pongas así Minato, que no escuchaste a partir de hoy los entrenaré -cuando el niño subió la mirada una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Lo sabía!, estaba seguro de que completaría su entrenamiento –"que chico tan interesante" pensó Jiraiya - ¿y cuando comienzan las misiones de verdad?, ¿nos enseñarás algún jutsu poderoso?, ¿Cuándo comienzan los exámenes chunin? - "tiene un gran talento y muchos deseos de aprender, aunque el talento no lo es todo ha conseguido sorprenderme…" el ermitaño seguía perdido en sus pensamientos a pesar de la cotorrera del niño -¡EY, ¿sensei estas escuchándome?!– el ermitaño comenzó a desatar al rubio.

-Te he atado para ver si tenías voluntad para luchar…-la mirada del sannin estaba fija en el suelo-… y has demostrado que eres un testarudo que nunca se rinde, esa es una cualidad muy importante para un ninja.

-Jiraiya –sensei…- el ojizul se quedó viendo pensativo a la figura del ermitaño "realmente me agrada la gente como este mocoso" pensó el peligris.

-Bueno ya es suficiente por hoy, será mejor que se vayan a descansar por que les informó que desde mañana nuestro equipo comenzará a trabajar.

-¡Hai sensei! –dijeron los tres al unísono y comenzaron a correr buscando la vía de regreso a la aldea sin embargo el ojiazul se detuvo un momento y volteó para encarar al peligris.

-Oye sensei ahora que nos has aceptado hay algo que deberías saber –en la cara de Jiraiya se vio reflejada una duda- a partir de mañana tendrás que esforzarte por que vas a entrenar…-el chico se dio la vuelta de nuevo en dirección a la aldea-…¡Al futuro hokage!.

Los ojos del hombre-sapo se abrieron sorprendidos mientras que el rubio apresuró su carrera para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

-Ja, parece que este muchacho ha heredado la voluntad de fuego –sonrió algo complacido mientras veía como las figuras de sus recientes alumnos desaparecían a lo lejos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Minutos más tarde Minato corría desenfrenado por la aldea. La emoción embargaba su cuerpo y mente sólo pensaba en las misiones que le esperaban, en todo lo que aprendería y en que se iba a esforzar al máximo para ser el mejor por que nunca renunciaría a sus metas sin embargo estaba tan perdido en su pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba peligrosamente a un grupo de chicos hasta que fue muy tarde para evitar el choque que causó un gran escándalo.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no solo él estaba tendido en el suelo sino también la persona con la que había chocado.

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO TEME?! – Señaló furiosamente al ojiazul que la había derribado -¡por que no te fijas por donde caminas!

-lo…lo siento – se disculpó muy apenado mientras se levantaba para luego extender la mano a la chica en el suelo – déjame ayudarte. – la chica volteó su cara enojada al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros.

-No necesito que un teme como tú me ayude, sólo lo empeorarías –la niña se levantó furiosa limpiando sus pantalones.

-Ja ja ja, ¡kushina ya consiguió novio!– dijo burlonamente uno de los niños que la acompañaban.

-¡CÁLLATE BAKA! – la cara de la chica se puso tan roja como su cabello y su mirada se dirigió irritable al ojiazul – Qué acaso andas buscando problemas teme por que ya te los has ganado.

-Etoo yo no…, sólo ha sido un accidente – "¿Realmente es una niña ?por que parece más un chico buscapleitos" pensaba el ojiazul viendo a la chica de arriba abajo.

-Así que además de torpe…miedoso. – el chico frunció el seño – que todos en Konoha son tan débiles por que si es así esto va a estar muy aburrido.

-hmp, te aseguro que no somos débiles.

-¿A sí?, demuéstralo entonces – la chica tomo una posición de pelea y al niño le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

"ahí va Kushina otra vez buscando riña" pensaron sus compañeros mientras volteaban los ojos.

-De que hablas si ya te pedí disculpas. –a Minato le incomodaba que fuera una chica de haber sido alguno de sus compañeros hubiese aceptado el reto sin pensarlo dos veces aunque por la actitud de la pequeña se podía dar cuenta de que realmente no había mucha diferencia.

- Bahh, una disculpa no es suficiente para compensar a la kunoichi numero 1 del país del remolino –sonrió desafiante con una pose amenazadora – hoy no es tu día de suerte chico. –"del remolino…así que de ahí es de donde vienen" pensó el rubio.

-¿La numero 1? – los azules ojos parpadearon un par de veces.

-Yo diría más bien la kunoichi más hiperactiva y cabeza dura de todo el país del remolino. –reía picadamente el joven detrás de la chica hasta que esta le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y las cataratas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

- ¡BAKA SENSHI!, ya te las veras conmigo después –la pelirroja tomó un kunai de su bolso y dirigió su mirada al ojiazul- prepárate teme por que hoy conocerás el verdadero poder de los uzumaki.- el rubio tomó una posición defensiva al ver que la chica se le lanzaría en cualquier momento.

-Si tú lo dices…- en ese momento un Ninja del país del remolino comenzó a acercarse -…pero si fuera tú no subestimaría el poder de Konoha.

-Eso lo veremos… - a la chica le hervía la sangre y el rubio empezaba a emocionarse.

-Deja de estar buscando problemas Kushina mejor apresúrate que nos están esperando y eso va para ustedes también –habló un Ninja adulto señalando a sus alumnos lo que hizo que se pusieran en marcha – no se hasta cuando repetirles que se comporten cuando estamos de visita en un lugar.

-Pero sensei este teme…

-Nada de peros no van a esperar todo el día por nosotros. ¡Vamos! -la chica mordió sus labios y tomó al rubio por el cuello de su camisa.

-Recuerda muy bien mi rostro chico por que la próxima vez que lo veas no te escaparas tan fácil.- soltó a su presa para alcanzar a su sensei quien seguía a sus compañeros.

El rubio se quedó mirando a la figura de esa pelirroja que marchaba con su equipo realmente le había impactado su actitud ya que usualmente las niñas se le acercaban sonrojadas y babeando a molestarlo con tonterías y corazoncitos en los ojos. Esa era la primera vez que una chica lo trataba tan indiferente e incluso desafiantemente. A pesar de que le parecía una gritona pendenciera había algo en lo que tenía razón: nunca olvidaría ese rostro.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sus ojos azules tan pensativos, tan serenos y tan llenos de prematuras experiencias reflejaban el paso de 10 años, del tiempo que había dejado cicatrices no solo en su cuerpo sino más adentro pero a pesar de que su mirada se encontraba perdidamente fija en el horizonte de la aldea una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿En que piensas Minato? – preguntó curioso el sannin ermitaño al percatarse del trance en que estaba su alumno.

-En nada en particular sensei –bajo su mirada mientras volvía al presente- solo estaba recordando el día en que formamos el equipo tres.

-Ahh si aquellos días ¿Cómo olvidarlos?– suspiró algo nostálgico – en esos días solo se respiraba paz y no teníamos que preocuparnos por ninguna guerra.

- En esa época no podíamos imaginarnos que explotaría una tercera guerra mundial. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos son tantos los que se han perdido -el rubio veía fijamente sus manos-me pregunto cuanto tiempo más durará esto o si hay algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo, para proteger a los aldeanos.

"Ya ha sacrificado mucho por la aldea pero parece que la voluntad de fuego sigue ardiendo en su interior" pensó Jiraiya mientras sonreía discretamente luego colocó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Lo único que puedes hacer es luchar sin rendirte y darlo todo para proteger a la aldea, esa es la verdadera misión de un shinobi – el ermitaño se quedó reflexivo por un momento- lo que me recuerda parece que ya tienes una nueva misión ¿ no es así?.

-Sí, parece que necesitan refuerzos en el país del remolino o algo así pero hokage –sama aún no me ha autorizado para partir.

-Bueno entones vamos, el tercero debe estar esperándonos. –el rubio parpadeó un par de veces.

-Así que tú también irás sensei –suspiró aliviado –por un momento pensé que me enviarían solo de nuevo.

-Naah, yo tengo otros asuntos que atender –en la mente del peligris se reflejó la imagen de tsunade - además todos sabemos que tu te las puedes arreglar perfectamente solo. Ja ¿puedes creerlo? – el ermitaño comenzó a caminar en dirección al despacho –al parecer nuestros ninjas se emocionan y los enemigos empiezan a retirarse tan solo de escuchar que se van a enfrentar a "El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha". –cuando el sannin volteó se dio cuenta de que su alumno ya no estaba ahí - ¡Teme Minato!. Espero que algún día moderes ese entusiasmo tuyo.

La tercera guerra mundial secreta es el escenario donde un shinobi va deslumbrando todo a su paso con majestuosidad como el relámpago que surca los cielos fugazmente para luego extinguirse de la manera más prematura no sin antes dejar impreso en nuestros ojos todo su esplendor.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Bueno uds. me dirán si quieren que lo continúe ñ////ñ se acepta cualquier critica, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte etc. XD. Chau. kisses ^.^_


End file.
